


Five Times

by baeslona



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeslona/pseuds/baeslona
Summary: it takes five times and a settled neymar to realize that he is mentally in love with james and that the universe had made it obvious that these two were meant for each other





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!Lately I am so into Neymes and I wish more people appreciated this ship:(it's literally the purest and cutest one out there  
> This is a pre written and completed story(I've also posted it on my wattpad so no way I've stolen it from someone)   
> I hope you enjoy it :)♡

the first time neymar walked inside the hallway of the new college,he was frightened,to say at least.having to live far away from his home country did nothing but create a feeling of nostalgia to him.

he looked around the faces that walked up and down the huge hallway,wondering if there were any students like him who had gotten a scholarship and had to do a transatlantic flight in order to attend the famous college in madrid.

the first thing he saw when he bumped into an anoter guy was his eyes.warm brown eyes that made him feel welcome in a matter of a second or two.

neymar stared into his eyes,a smile spreading to his lips as he looked down to their feet and apologized.the other guy's eyes,lit up at the sound of neymar's eyes and they both walked off.

that's the first time neymar fell in love


	2. Second Time

the second time they met,neymar was in the cafeteria,sitting besides leo,who was reading his law book.leo would soon finish and neymar was pretty sure that leo would leave for argentina,and he would be left alone behind.

neymar raised his head and looked at the guy with the warm eyes that he had seen a week ago.but this time,he looked at his smile,a warm smile that melt his heart right away.

the guy looked around the cafeteria for any free seats and his head turned immediately to where the argentine and brazilian were sitting.he and leo knew each other quite well and he was pretty grateful for it.

"hola leo."the guy said as he sat down opposite to neymar and leo.

"hi james."leo said without looking at james.

neymar looked up to james,as that was the name,and smiled.

and that's the second time neymar fell in love


	3. Third Time

the third time they met,james was playing football at midnight.he couldn't sleep and football was the only thing that could calm him down.neymar had just returned from a night walk in the city and he saw him playing.

neymar walked over to him and stood behind him.he admired at the way he was playing with the football all alone.he coughed,gaining the attention from the colombian.

and that's when neymar realized that james was just wearing his shorts.he couldn't blame him,it was a pretty hot night at late august.

neymar admired the other's body before james coughed and neymar blushed.and then james offered him a sincere smile and walking towards him,james patted neymar's shoulder before walking off.

and that's the third time neymar fell in love.


	4. fourth time

the fourth time neymar had to do a project with him.they were at the dorm that neymar shared with an other guy,isco,and james was the one to do the research while neymar was writing down and organizing the way they would present it.

neymar would stare at him at times,admiring him and how he did the research,the way his lips were moving when he spoke,the sound of his voice,he admired everything about it.

james didn't respond,he did nothing at all,but to keep speaking to neymar about what he should write down to his notepad.but deep down,james had the same feelings,the same pain stroke through his body every time he was near him.and he didn't mind at all,he liked it.

and that's the fourth time neymar fell in love.


	5. fifth time

the fifth time,neymar had accepted the fact that these two were destined to be together.he craved him.he wanted to be able to call him 'his'.and that's why he couldn't sleep that night at all.he dressed up as simple as he could and run over to his dorm.

it was one am,and most of the students were sleeping because of the hectic schedule.most of them were tired by midday.however,neymar felt nothing,but to finally confess his feelings towards the colombian.

he knocked the door,knowing that james was sleeping with a second grader,but he didn't care at all.the door opened after a few minutes,and a half asleep james appeared to the door.

james rubbed his eyes,but before he could say anything,he felt an other pair of lips on his and he immediately kissed him back."let's become a 'we'."neymar whispered to his lips and james did nothing but to nod his head and kiss him again.

and that was the fifth time neymar fell completely in love with james rodriguez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna thank you so much for reading this really short story!I hope you enjoyed it♡


End file.
